Halo: UNSC Covenant War
by brony757
Summary: What if the UNSC and Separatists formed a stronger alliance? What if the Loyalists had someone to lead them? What about the new technologies beneath a planet under siege? Find out here! (first fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**Halo: UNSC/Covenant War**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HALO.**

**Hello! Welcome to my first fanfic: Halo: UNSC/Covenant War. This will be AU after the events of Halo 1-3. Also I am not completely sure on the years, so if I got some wrong, then please tell me via private message. For anthro fans out there, they will be here. Don't like? DON'T CARE! Now, I will accept criticism. It helps. People who just trash my book will be ignored. Enjoy!**

Timeline:

100,000 B.C. – The Forerunners discover a flaw in the targeting system of the Halo array. Not only will it wipe out sentient life, but all organic life. Animal and plant samples were also collected so that a stable environment would be available for those cataloged. Halo is fired and the Forerunners are rendered extinct.

Reseeding of the galaxy takes place. In order to ensure the survival of their heirs, two ships are launched from the Forerunner home world and sent to different planets: one to Earth and the other to a Forerunner installation. During transit the human samples were contaminated with animal DNA producing hybrids. A new species of human was born.

2525 A.D. – UNSC and Covenant soldiers meet on Harvest. Negotiations go bad and the Human/Covenant War begins.

2535 – Cole Protocol is created to prevent the discovery of Earth by Covenant forces. Most outer colonies at this time are destroyed or abandoned.

2552 – Reach falls. Installation 05 is discovered and the flood is released. Installation 04 is discovered and the flood is also released. Battle for Earth begins. The battle of Installation 00, a.k.a. the Ark, fought with the combined forces of the UNSC and Covenant Separatists against the Covenant Loyalists. The Battle ends in a UNSC/Separatist victory. Loyalist forces withdraw back into the space still under their control. The Human/Covenant War ends.

2553 – A memorial service is held for those who died in the war in the Kenya Savannah with Lord Hood and Arbiter Thel Vadam present. The UNSC and Separatists sign an agreement to come to the others aid if the Loyalists invade again. Both Begin to account for losses and space still controlled by them.

2554 – UNSC colonies and bases still operational all check in and it is discovered that losses of the inner colonies was not as severe as previously thought. Major shipyards and colonies are still operational and begin reconstructing the UNSC fleets.

2555 – The UNSC returns control to the UEG. The name of Earth is changed to Terra do to it becoming popular among the masses and the name UEG is changed to UTG (United Terran Government). The Covenant Separatists reform into four separate "stellar nations": The Sangheili Empire, the Unggoy Republic, the Lekgolo Hive, and the Kig-Yar Alliance. It is proposed that the five powers combine militaries in order to protect themselves better against the Loyalists. The idea is nearly rejected, the war still fresh in the Terran's minds, but after seeing the benefits of this alliance, mainly gaining technology to upgrade their navy the UTG accepts.

Human ranks and protocols are adopted by the new alliance along with the old UNSC symbol. Any technology that the former Separatists had is painted gun metal grey to provide more stealth and less of a target. It is agreed to use a mixture of Covenant and Human technology as each has its strengths and weaknesses.

2556 – The rebuilding of Terran space and its fleets progresses.

2557 – UNSC Infinity is launched under the command of Captain Andrew Del Rio. On her maiden voyage through allied space to the home worlds of each race a distress call is intercepted by the Infinity. The first battle of Requium occurs. New Phoenix Incident occurs. A fragment of Cortana is salvaged and she is later reconstructed along with an extended lifespan and other upgrades. She is given the option to retire but chooses to remain with John-117.

2558 – UNSC Infinity and a fleet of warships are sent to secure Requium. Second battle of Requium occurs. Doctor Halsey is saved by the efforts of Commander Sarah Palmer and Fire Team Majestic. Requium is saved from colliding with its sun and all Covenant and Promethean forces are dispatched with surviving Covenant troops retreating into their space.

2560 – John-117 is assigned to the frigate UNSC Forward unto Dawn II as the commander of its SPARTAN unit and is promoted to Lieutenant. The UTG later expands to re-colonize half of the outer colonies along with finally rebuilding and upgrading Reach. A Sangheili colony is attacked by Covenant loyalists. The colony is leveled followed by message stating a clear resumption of hostilities between the Covenant and the UNSC. The UNSC/Covenant war begins.

2563 – UNSC forces take many losses in the initial assault dew to being unprepared.

2568 UNSC forces begin to push Covenant troops back to pre-war borders.

2569 – An ONI Prowler sent to look for Forerunner outposts discovers an inhabited planet with Covenant troops invading the world. Due to the abundance of the technology detected below the surface, glassing wasn't used for fear of damaging them forcing the Covenant to fight the local continent by continent. UNSC Infinity and the fifth fleet is dispatched to push the Covenant of world.

**April 5, 2569: 1300 hours**

**UNSC Infinity: Bridge**

**Rear Admiral (Upper Half) Thomas Lasky**

On the bridge of the UNSC mightiest warship was Admiral Thomas Lasky. With him around the holotable for the briefing were the officers of their respective departments. Lasky looked at his fellow officers one at a time. To his left was Commander Sarah Palmer. Palmer was in her SPARTAN Mjlonir mark VII armor, her helmet magnetically attached to her left thigh. She was carrying her duel pistols, both attached at the hips, and an MA5E assault rifle on her back.

Across from her was an Unggoy in modified marine armor by the name of Major Dornab. With him were an M6G Socom and an M7 submachine gun. Over the years that the UNSC had included aliens the Unggoy became better educated and taught to properly fight bringing them from cannon fodder to the level of real soldiers.

Across from Lasky on the other end of the holotable was the leader of the ODSTs. A Sangheili Captain by the name of Telna Cordam. Telna had come a long way since boot camp, facing some prejudice from her fellow trainee's on a daily basis, until she earned their respect by helping her platoon when it was needed, even those who tormented her. She looked more human than many would think; her four mandibles smaller and closer together giving the appearance of an upper and lower jaw, slightly smaller hands than male Sangheili. She was wearing a skin tight suit underneath her armor, which was grey in appearance with her shoulder pauldron painted to show her rank. She was equipped with a standard Type 1 Energy Sword, which were upgraded to last nearly indefinitely, an M6G Socom modified for Sangheili, and a Plasma Repeater on her thigh.

Finally, there was the AI Roland standing on the table to Lasky's right. Roland's avatar was yellow and he was dressed as an old fighter pilot from World War II.

Lasky took one last look at them before he began, "Our target is a Forerunner installation that is under siege by Covenant forces in the Andross System. The planet however is inhabited… by humans."

Looks of confusion were apparent across their faces except Roland as he was the one to receive and decode the information sent by HIGHCOM. The message contained a full analysis of the local's biology, technology, and their current status on defending their world. This also contained the Infinity's orders and the list of supplies and ships sent to get the planet into UNSC hands. They had a total of fifty ships: ten _Charon-Class _Light Frigates, ten _Paris-Class_ Heavy Frigates, twenty _Halcyon-Class_ Light Cruisers, Five CCS Battle Cruisers, Four CAS Assault Carriers, and the UNSC Infinity.

"I don't understand," replied Dornab. "How are there humans on a Forerunner world?"

Roland looked at the major and answered that the theory was that the Forerunners put humans on two worlds to increase the chances that their heirs would survive. Afterwards he then displayed their biology and explained that they weren't completely human. They all had traces of animal DNA in their genetic code. When they asked why Roland couldn't provide and answer.

"It matters little," said Telna. "We must assist them against the Covenant."

Lasky looked at Telna, "Agreed," and then began pressing switches on the control panel. It changed to show the locations of the enemy ships. They were orbiting above the northern hemisphere and their fleet showed signs of damage, most likely from engaging a UNSC fleet and then fled using a random slipspace jump. While damaged, the fleet could still put up a fight.

The plan was to have the fleet jump in behind them and fire a combination of MAC and Pulse laser turrets to destroy or disable as many as possible. Then launch ODSTs planet side to take out Covenant AA guns so the Pelicans and Phantoms could land and offload their troops.

They then began to work out any holes the enemy could exploit then set it to begin at 0800 hours. When the time arrived to deploy, the fleet jumped into slipspace leaving no trace of them ever being there.

**Hey people! Hoped you liked it! It's my first fanfic and I look forward to your reviews! See ya!**


	2. Cavalry Arrives

**Hey again! It is brony757 here with chapter two. Just so you know, there is no fixed update time. I'll update when I can. To Colonel Pepper, thanks for spotting that error I made.**

**April 6, 2569: 0800 hours**

**Planet Andross III: Joint Androssian Command Center**

**Empress Jade Victoria III**

Hell. That is the only word to describe what the landscape looked like. Lush green fields reduced to charred wastes. Forests that had held life and beauty were gone. The once proud cities were in ruins all thanks to the invaders, or the Covenant as they call themselves.

Jade was watching, atop the roof of the command center, the battle being waged in the distance. The empress was an elegant woman: a tigress with black fur and tail with red stripes, an angelic face with emerald-green eyes, and a simple white dress. Her hair and dress fluttered in the cool breeze that was blowing and the sun beginning to rise over the horizon. It would almost look beautiful if the weapons fire and other sounds of battle ruin it.

A soldier came up behind her and joined her in watching the sun rise. The soldier was Corporal David Burnes, a grey, wolf like Androssian wearing a full combat vest, rifle slung across his sholder. He didn't say a word for several seconds, just enjoying the view. It was Jade who broke the silence, "Is something the matter corporal?"

He hesitated momentarily before answering, "There are anomalies forming in space. The same kind that formed just before the aliens arrived. The general requested you be informed and to come inside."

With a nod both turned towards the roof top entrance. She took a last look at the destroyed landscape of her once lovely world and then entered the doorway. Corporal Burnes followed shortly after her. When they reached the CIC only the typing of and occasional speech was heard, the battle no longer being able to be heard through the thick walls.

In the center of the room was another tiger Androssian with orange fur and black stripes, a scar running down the left side of his face from his ear across the center of his mouth, ice blue eyes staring at the map on the table in front of him. This was General William Cardsworth, the current highest ranking military leader that Andross had left.

Empress Victoria walked up and stood to his right. Cardsworth turned and gave a nod in greeting. The general wasn't a very social man when he was concentrating on something. In this case the reported anomalies forming above them.

The general turned to one of the working technicians, "Are any of our satellites in range of the anomalies yet," he asked in his deep voice.

The man pointed to a huge screen across from the general hanging on the wall. There, it changed to show the slight shimmering of the aliens suspected method of travel. A different technician estimated that what is coming through would be there in five minutes due to the increasing intensity of the anomalies fluctuations. Many turned to look at the screen, hopping that what was coming through wasn't enemy reinforcements.

All of a sudden an estimated fifty white portals tore through space and expelled vessels of both covenant and unknown designs. The only differences were the colors of the ships, a gun metal grey, and a different symbol: an eagle with its wings spread and its talons grasping a planet. There were ships of varying sizes, the largest being five kilometers long. There was writing on the side, most likely the ships name: UNSC Infinity.

When they all saw the Covenant designed ships in the fleet they thought that victory could never be achieved, only delaying their destruction. What happened next surmised them all. The new arrivals fired upon the Covenant fleet. Enemy ships were being blown apart left and right. Some munitions went through multiple ships, two and sometimes three.

Confusion and shock was clear on everyone's faces as the Covenant were slaughtered, the new arrivals achieving complete surprise and not giving them any time to react. In the span of thirty seconds the entire Covenant force was disabled or destroyed with ships gutted, split in half, or missing entire sides. The fleet then began to move into orbit where the Covenant used to be.

Then there was a beeping coming from a communications console to the general's right. Snapping out of their shock Cardsworth and Victoria approached the console, "Where is it coming from," the general asked the officer.

"From the new fleet in orbit sir," was her answer.

The empress and the general shared a glance. Both were curious who these new arrivals were and if they were here to help or to conquer them like the Covenant was trying to do now.

"Answer it," both said.

**April 6, 2569: 0802 hours**

**UNSC Infinity: Bridge**

**Rear Admiral (Upper Half) Thomas Lasky**

The Infinity's crew was on edge, eagerly waiting for the order to begin the fight. Lasky could feel his crew's excitement, fear, and anger: excitement for the coming fight and the chance to beat the Covenant, fear for their fellow soldiers' lives and their lives as well, and anger: anger at the Covenant for attacking a people who hadn't even left their world, who weren't ready for an invasion of aliens on their world, for dragging them into their war.

Turning to Roland he asked if all weapons were loaded and targets were locked on.

"Yes sir. The Prowler _Watchful_ is sending us telemetry on the fleet's location and they also inform us that their sensors are heavily damaged. They may not be able to detect us at all sir."

Turning to his holotable Lasky gave the order to bring the fleet out of slipspace and enter a staggered line formation: _Charon-Class_ first followed by the _Paris-Class_, _Halcyons_, battle cruisers, assault carriers, and the Infinity last. All had their targets picked and ready. Then came the order to fire, MAC rounds and Plasma all raced towards their targets with the plasma hitting the reactors of the ships and the MAC rounds gutting or severely damaging the enemy. Thirty seconds later it was all over.

The Covenant fleet was destroyed and their ground forces cut off from supplies and a ride out. Turning to Roland he asked if he could look around the locals' data bases for their language in order to send them a message. Once found and the translators were switched on Lasky turned to the coms. officer on duty.

"Hail them."

**Hope you enjoy this second chapter! Review please!**


	3. Drop!

**Hello! Another chapter is ready. Enjoy!**

**April 6, 2569: 0810 hours**

**Andross III: Joint Androssian Command Center**

**Empress Jade Victoria**

Everyone turned to the main screen as the technician routed the message. What appeared was an ape like creature in a uniform. He had a slight tan to his skin, brown eyes, and brown hair with some strands of grey in a military style cut. His face looked stoic but there was something that flickered across his face. It was too fast to identify clearly, but it looked like shock or astonishment.

After a few moments of silence the alien spoke, in their language surprisingly, "This is Rear Admiral Thomas Lasky of the United Nations Space Command, Commanding officer of the fifth fleet and the UNSC Infinity. To whom am I speaking?"

After getting over his initial shock Cardswoth spoke, "I am General William Cardsworth, commanding officer of the joint Androssian Defense Force. Beside me is Empress Jade Victoria of the Androssian Empire. What is your business here?"

This 'Admiral Lasky' looked to his left, probably listening to a crewman. After a few seconds he turned back to them, "We are here to deal with your Covenant problem."

The shock and confusion were heavy enough to slice through it with a knife. The general looked at the admiral with a critical eye looking for any signs of deception in his eyes. Seeing none, he glanced at Victoria briefly before asking the question on all of their minds, "Why?"

"We are here for two reasons. First is that we have been at war with the Covenant for the past nine years and regrettably you have been dragged into it. They attacked without warning and without provocation. Second is that there is technology beneath the surface of your world that could turn the tide of the war into their favor. We can't let this happen."

Curiosity spread itself onto the Empress' face. _What is beneath our world important enough to have our world invaded, our people killed, and our home destroyed_, she wondered. Apparently someone else was having the same thoughts as they voiced the thought out loud.

Lasky was silent, his face scrunching up in deep thought. After several minutes of silence, he looked at the screen before stating that it would have to wait, they had a battle to win first. Seeing that no more was coming for now, she nodded, "what troops do you have available?"

It was at that moment that a new voice entered the conversation, "Admiral, the ODSTs are ready to deploy ground side. Also Telna is requesting to speak with you."

"Thank you Roland. Patch her through."

The screen split to reveal another alien. This one was familiar to all in the room. It was the same species as one of the many that made up the invaders. _The same species, but not the same faction_ thought Victoria. This one was female, judging by her more slender appearance. Her black and grey armor reflected the light and the UNSC symbol on her left shoulder. "We are ready to drop sir."

Nodding Laksy gave the order to "drop." The alien then disconnected. Seeing the confusion on many of their face the Admiral gave an inquiring look. When asked who that was, he identified her as one Telna Cordam, an ODST Captain.

"ODST," queried the Empress.

First the admiral explained that ODST stood for Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, but they preferred the name Helljumper. They were the Special Forces branch of the UNSC Marines and second only to the SPARTANS. They would drop behind enemy lines in a single manned entry pod and cause havoc amongst them. Cardsworth then asked about the SPARTANS. The only answer Lasky gave is that they were super soldier and the best the UNSC had. Most were human with some Sangheili in the mix.

"The ODSTs main objective is to destroy enemy Anti-Air so that we can send in dropships to assist your soldiers in the fight and to evacuate civilians to safe zones.."

Victoria looked at Cardsworth. They both knew they couldn't win the battle for their home on their own. They needed help and here was a faction willing to give them that help. Looking back at Lasky she assured that any assistance that could be given would.

"Excellent. We are sending you the frequencies and decrypting sequences for our communications. Use them to communicate with our troops and advise them on paths and terrain our sensors missed. Lasky out."

The communications officer began typing franticly in order to match their frequencies and decode their speeches. Minutes later here stopped and flexed his fingers to get the feeling back into them. Shortly after he stopped typing, com chatter started to come in one signal stood out among the rest.

It was the one for the Helljumpers. The 105.

**April 6, 2569: 0810 hours**

**UNSC Infinity: ODST HEV Bay**

**Sergeant O'Brien: 105 ODST Regiment**

In the Infinity's dropbay say one Sergeant O'Brien never telling his first name as he never liked it much. Running a hand through his red hair, his blue eyes scanned the room. Surrounding him were dozens of other squads, each ready to do their jobs and kill some Covenant. O'Brien was geared up for the insertion and waiting by his drop pod reassembling his trusty SRS99D-S2AM rifle. Near him was his squad: a Sangheili and two Unggoy.

The Sangheili was Private First Class Andra K'olam. Moderately built, by Sangheili standards, he was the team's resident assassin. His gear consisted of two energy swords, a rare sight amongst Sangheili as most follow a single sword style, a Plasma Pistol, and a stealth field generator. Like all ODST helmets, his was enclosed with a visor to accommodate the HUD. His armor was mid-night black, an extra camouflage if his stealth generator went down.

The fist Unggoy was one Corporal Concob. In O'Brien's opinion, he was one crazy ass Unggoy, the team's own pyromaniac. Give him a grenade and the right tools and equipment and he could make the grenade powerful enough to act as a kicker charge used to "open" steel or titanium doors, reinforced or not. His equipment usually consisted of a suppressed M7 SMG, a suppressed M6G, and explosives, most of the time he has enough to level a ten story building and with his knowledge he could do it using only a two cans of C7 foam of his own concoction. His armor was grey with a blue streak going down his right arm and his helmet was a modified human helmet with a recycler designed for a methane atmosphere, no longer needing the large tanks as before.

The final member of the squad was Concob's twin brother, Private Moncob. Unlike his brother, he was more timid in nature and mostly never talked. He was the brains of the unit, his IQ rated at 200. Any puzzle or scenario given to him in the academy he was able to solve. He graduated top of his class and there is no doubt in O'Brien's mind that he was the perfect guy to call on if you needed something solved. His gear was the same as his brother's, minus all the explosives, and his stripe was red on his left arm.

O'Brien had just finished putting his gun together and loading the ammo when alarms started blaring all around. They knew the music, it was time to dance. Every trooper rushed to their pods anticipating the coming battle. Once inside the pod closed and his squad reported ready for drop. Over the open com-line someone started to sing the Helljumper cadence. Eventually everyone was doing it even himself. Each had their own way of calming their nerves before a drop, this was theirs.

**April 6, 2569: 0810 hours**

**Andross III: Joint Androssian Command Center**

**Empress Jade Victoria**

While listening in on the com-line of the 105 they all heard something that greatly confused them. They were singing a song obviously about the ODSTs, if the lyrics were anything to go by.

_Helljumper, Helljumper, where have you been?_

_Feet first into hell and back again!_

_When I die please bury me deep!_

_Place an MA5 down by my feet!_

_Don't cry for me, don't shed no tear!_

_Just pack my box with PT gear!_

'_Cuz one early mornin' 'bout zero five,_

_The ground will rumble, there'll be lighnin' in the sky!_

_Don't you worry, don't you come undone!_

_It's just my ghost on a PT run!_

After the singing ended a timer started to count down. It started at thirty, going in intervals of five. When it reached ten, it went in order.

**April 6, 2569: 0810 hours**

**UNSC Infinity: ODST HEV Bay**

**Sergeant O'Brien: 105 ODST Regiment**

10… his heart rate picked up.

9… he started to sweat.

8… his hands gripped the controls tightly.

7…

6…

5… he started to feel nervous again.

4… HEV deaths were few if any.

3… but that didn't mean he didn't think it might not happen.

2… was it too late to get out and call in sick?

1… yep!

0.

He and the others went into the atmosphere, hurtling towards their targets. The enemy saw their entry trails and aimed their anti-air towards them. They started to shoot. Hitting an HEV while it is moving at those speeds is nearly impossible.

"AHHHH!"

Nearly. One pod was already hit, but that was all. The order came to deploy the drag shoots. Then came the firing of the breaking rockets. Now the fun part, the jarring impact.

**Hey! Stay tuned for the next chapter. Read and Review please. Up Next: Explosions and Friendlies. And excuse the Unggoy names, not the best at making them.**


	4. Explosions and Friendlies

**Hello! Chapter 4 is UP! I'm on a role. **

**April 6, 2569: 0820 hours**

**Andross III**

**Sergeant O'Brien: 105 ODST Regiment**

Hot is the word that came to his mind. The scanner said it was nearly ninety degrees out with no breeze. The gear they were carrying didn't help at all. They were going through a ruined city to reach an AA gun at its center. Along the way, there were bodies. Lots of bodies. Most wore what looked to be military uniforms, but many also wore normal civilian clothes. It wasn't just adults either, there were children in the mix as well. O'Brien grew angrier with each body he saw.

He glanced over at Concob and saw his armor was slightly rattling. It wasn't fear that was causing him to shake, it was pure rage. His brother did a better job of hiding his, but his hand was gripping his weapon rather tightly. Andra didn't look like he was affected by it. Then O'Brien noticed that every time Andra saw the body of a child his hand twitched, like he was going for his swords.

They continued to march for quite some time. Later there was a faint thumping sound of the enemy AA gun. Sounds of battle could also be heard in the distance. Then Moncob signaled for them to stop. He then said to get into the building on their left, what looked to be a restaurant. They went in and got into cover. Moncob was behind the counter, his brother by an overturned table, Andra cloaked by the main door, and O'Brien behind a piece of the ceiling that caved in. They wondered what it was Moncob saw when their motion trackers lit up. Someone was coming.

The seconds went by when they saw who it was. It was a little girl, no older than ten. Before the drop they had been briefed on the appearance of the locals, but seeing it for real was different. She was feline in appearance, that much was obvious. The fur was a grayish color, she wore clothes that looked dusty, caked in mud, and also had some blood on it. She was moving slowly past their hiding place. O'Brien signaled Andra to bring her in side quietly.

She continued to walk past. Near the door she stopped and peeked in. Not seeing anyone, and after looking around outside, she stepped inside. The girl crept towards Moncob's position. She was smart, she thought no-one was around and knew it could change fast. O'Brien saw a slight shimmer behind the kid and knew it was Andra. As soon as she turned the corner, she saw the corporal and opened her mouth to scream. K'olam dropped his stealth field and grabbed her, putting his hand over her mouth. The kid struggled, but due to his size and strength, she couldn't get free. The others got up and moved closer to her.

Her struggles had ceased when they moved in. Defeat was apparent on her face. Andra lowered her to the ground and released her. O'Brien started to move towards her. As he did, she squeezed her eyes shut. He knelt down in front of her and waited. After a few minutes, she reopened her eyes and had a confused look on her face.

The girl flinched away when O'Brien moved to remove his helmet. Taking it off and setting it down beside him, he looked at her with a kind, reassuring smile. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he spoke, "It's alright. We're here to help. My names O'brien, what's yours?"

With a sniffle and tears in her eyes she responded with, "K-Kelly," her voice trembling out of fright.

"Where are your parents?"

All Kelly did was shrug her shoulders. O'Brien looked down and his face showed he was in deep thought; _We can't leave her here alone. We also can't take her with us. We need to get to that AA gun, but we don't know if she'll be alright alone._

After a few minutes of thought, he made his choice. Moncob would remain behind and watch the kid. He would take the rest of the squad and destroy the gun. With the others in agreement, they left to complete their objective.

It would be another hour before their target was in sight. The gun was in the middle of some trees. They provided cover from it being taken out by rockets and gave it an open enough space to shoot. There were five man patrols moving about and a team of operators nearby to use the weapon. Most of the enemy troops were Jiralhanae with some Unggoy and a few Sangheili and Kig-Yar.

Concob wondered how they were going to get past the patrols. The team spent the next few minutes discussing this when Andra suggested, "Why not give me the explosives." At their questioning looks he continued, "I could move in with my stealth field and plant them. Then I make my way back here and Concob can detonate them."

The plan was solid and they couldn't think of anything better. Hand the explosives to Andra, Cooncob explained to put one on each of the legs and the base. He nodded and walked off, his stealth field engaged. They waited for what felt like hours before Andra reappeared in front of them. He nodded his head signaling that he did it.

O'Brien looked to the pyromaniac, "Do it."

With a nod, Concob pulled out the detonator and the he looked back at the gun. A grin developed on his face thought his depolarized helmet. Raising the detonator above his head, his grin widened even more.

"I love my job."

_Click_

_BOOM!_

A giant explosion rocked the ground beneath their feet. Concob stared at the source, glee all over his face. O'Brien and Andra looked at him with curiosity on their faces. They asked what he used to make the explosives. He only said it was a secret. With their objectives completed, they returned to the restaurant where Kelly and Moncob were waiting.

An hour later they met up with them and reported their mission was a success. A Pelican was sent for extraction and they took off for the Androssian main base for some rest. As they flew, Phantoms and Pelican could be seen dropping of troops and equipment to establish a sizable force on world. The battle for Andross III and its secrets had begun.

**April 6, 2569: 0930 hours**

**Andross III: Androssian Joint Command Center**

**Sergeant O'Brien: 105 ODST Regiment**

Arriving at the base was interesting to say the least; they were the first to arrive. As the locals had only seen hostile aliens before. A small group of friendly aliens getting off of a Pelican drop ship with a little kid in tow was new. A few even raised their weapons at them assuming they were the enemy. A voice full of authority rang out across the field telling them to stand down.

Walking towards them was one of the leaders of the Androssians, Empress Jade Victoria. With her was an escort of two squads. Seeing his men tens up, he signaled them to relax. As she walked up to them, her eyes scanned each of them. Her eyes lingered momentarily on Kelly, but they quickly returned to O'Brien. He reached up slowly to his helmet and removed it, clipping it to his side. He snapped a salute to the empress who returned it.

"Who are you," she questioned him.


	5. War Plans

**Hey out there! Welcome to chapter 5! Thanks for reading and reviewing my story.**

**April 6, 2569: 0930 hours**

**Andross III: Androssian Joint Command Center**

**Sergeant O'Brien: 105 ODST Regiment**

"Who are you?"

"Sergeant O'Brien, mam. 105 ODST regiment, assigned to the UNSC Infinity under Rear Admiral Thomas Lasky," he said clearly. There was a series of questions and answers: what their mission was, who Kelly was, and when the reinforcements would be arriving to the base. After telling the Empress that they would arrive shortly, Pelican and Phantom engines could be heard in the distance. Then they became visible. Seeing them with the rising sun was a sight that brought hope the Androssians and dread to the Covenant.

As the UNSC forces started to unload equipment and supplies, a Pelican came down and landed nearby. This Pelican was different from the rest. Not in its design, but in what it carried. As the ramp lowered, it revealed none other than the military commanders of the Fifth Fleet, Admiral Lasky, Captain Cordam, Commander Palmer, and Major Dornab, along Fire team Majestic as an escort.

**April 6, 0930 hours**

**UNSC Infinity: Hangar Bay**

**Rear Admiral Thomas Lasky**

Lasky and his staff were waiting on Fire team Majestic. Next to them was a D77H-TCI Pelican drop ship. Around them were maintenance crews equipping fighters and bombers for atmospheric combat operations. Other Pelicans and some Phantoms were being deployed as well. The drop ships had either tanks or Warthogs alongside their troop compliment. The tanks were the Scorpion MBT.

The Scorpion was always superior to the Wraiths in the Human/Covenant War. Now it was even better. The armor was combined with forerunner alloys to make it both light and strong enough to take a punch. The auto turrets had been changed to the rotary guns usually found on Warthogs, as they are less prone to overheat, and a shield generator was added for extra protection.

` Looking around once more Lasky spotted Majestic walking towards them. They then boarded the craft and the pilot received clearance for their departure. The ride down was a little bumpy because of re-entry into the atmosphere, but otherwise it was uneventful. The Androssian base soon came into view. After directing the pilot where to land, Lasky walked back to the ramp. When the ramp opened the Empress of the Androssian people was conversing with an ODST.

Next to him were more ODSTs, most likely his squad, and an Andossian child. They approached them and stopped. Saluting the Empress, Lasky introduced himself and his compatriot, "It is good to see you in person Empress. I am Thomas Lasky of the Fifth Fleet. With me is Captain Telna Cordam of the ODSTs, Major Dornab of the UNSC Marines, and Commander Sarah Palmer of the SPARTANS."

Empress Victoria greeted each in turn and they returned the gesture. Motioning to follow, they went to the CIC to begin planning for the counter attack. Once inside, they met with the general and began sharing information on troop deployments and numbers. Lasky informed them that they had several bases to launch attacks from. There were also SPARTANS out looking for survivors and other Androssian squads.

A few hours into the discussion, Roland popped up via the holographic transmitter in Palmer's armor. He only stayed long enough to say that the UNSC had successfully deployed a strike force to gain a beachhead into Covenant territory to begin launching attacks. After delivering the report he introduced himself and left.

Eventually, the general asked a question that had been on everyone's mind, "Why has the Covenant invaded our home Admiral?"

Looking at his fellow UNSC soldiers, and then back to the general, he took a deep breath, "That would have to be answered with a little history lesson."

Lasky launched into detail about humanity's past. The Ancient Human empire, their war with the Forerunners, the Flood/Forerunner war, all the way up to the Human/Covenant war. Then to the events which lead them here. The command center was in shock out of what they were hearing. Then came the question of whether or not the Flood was on their world. The only answer they got was that they didn't know.

Afterwards the leaders moved onto plans for retaking the Androssian world. The plan was to retake key cities as part of the counter attack. The only problem was the line of Covenant defenses blocking them. It would take a while to break through and the estimated casualties were high. Plan after plan was suggested and rejected. Only one plan seemed of having any hope of working: Sending in a team of Special Operations soldiers to commit sabotage on Covenant supply depots. By shortening limiting their supplies more, they would were down their enemy and then punch through with several attacks on the weakest areas.

Now came the task of who to send. Commander Palmer suggested Fire teams Majestic and Crimson. Cordam Voted for O'Brien's team as they were her best. The general suggested an alpha team, call sign Specter. The team was a fairly odd bunch. They were four team members. One was a human/hawk hybrid named James "Eye" Sky, Specter 01. The next were twin leopards, Connor "Spots" and Jessica "Jessie" Talburn, Specters 02 and 03 The final member was a fox/human hybrid. This was Dwain "Trickster" Kaldon, call sign Specter 04.

The team was ready, now they needed a target. And Roland had the Perfect one.

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating yesterday. Been busy. This is a little shorter than what I usually write, and I apologize for it. I will not be updating tomorrow or Sunday as I have some things to do. See ya on Monday.**


	6. Update and Poll

**Hey, it is brony757 here. Just an update, the next chapter will be up before long, I am having trouble with how to describe what I want to happen. Also there is a Poll up. Here it is.**

**The Earth has the game of Mass Effect and then finds the ruins. They prepare for the Reapers by using the Technology from Star Trek. I have only seen TWO stories like this. Both haven't been updated in a while. They will not join the Council. The Council are nothing but idiots in my opinion. If the story idea gets a yes, then another poll will be up if you want Star Trek races inside of the story. Vote on my profile, NOT on the comments, and it is a blind poll so that there are no biased votes. See ya later!**


	7. Meet the Team

**HEY! It's me, and I have another chapter for Halo: UNSC/Covenant War! Let's go! P.S.- if you see * next to a word, there will be an explanation near it at the bottom.**

**April 8, 2569: 0300 hours**

**Andross III: Androssian Joint Command Center: Briefing Room**

**Sergeant O'Brien: 105 ODST Regiment**

Tired was the only thing O'Brien could think of. He had woken up early in the morning along with his team, two teams of SPARTANS, and an Androssian SpecOps team. Fire Teams Majestic and Crimson were chatting nearby and O'Brien's team was talking amongst themselves. He glanced over at the Androssian team. The leader was a fellow sergeant, James "Eye" Sky. He was a hawk/human hybrid with a medium build, had medium armor, and what looked to be a UNSC MA5E assault rifle. His sidearm was similar to the Glock 18 from the 21st century, only its barrel slanted downward near the end and it had a full hand guard like the UNSC M6G.

The next two were Leopard twins Corporal Connor "Spots" Talburn and his twin sister Private Jessica "Jessie" Talburn. Both fur like the leopards on earth, a light armor, and UNSC supplied M7 Suppressed SMGs along with a standard Androssian sidearm. They were the demo experts of the team.

Finally there was Private Dwain "Trickster" Kaldon. He was of an average build, medium armor, and used an Androssian Shotgun. It looked like a rectangular box with the tip of a barrel coming out at the end. The weapon was semi-automatic ad held six shells. His sidearm was also Androssian. He was also knows as the team prankster, hence his callsign.

The clock hit 3:30 A.M. when the door to the room opened and Commander Palmer walked into the room. She was in her off-duty clothes; a skin tight undersuit that her armor attached to and a pair of jeans. She walked up to the podium at the front and all talking ceased. Giving the teams a once over, she started the briefing.

"Ok people, let's get started. For those who don't know me, I am Commander Sarah Palmer and I will be you Commanding officer for the foreseeable future. You all represent the best we have and you'll need to be for your targets. First is a highly secured Covenant munitions depot. You are to move in as two teams. Crimson and Majestic will be team one and Specter and O'Brien's teams will be team two."

She paused to collect her thoughts. Looking at team one she took a breath, "Team one will be responsible for setting the charges that will be used to destroy the depot and its supplies." Palmer then looked at team two, "Two will be responsible for infiltrating the command center there and gathering any Intel that looks remotely important to provide other targets or possible HVIs* for capture or execution. The op will commence at 05:30 today, you leave base at 04:00. Be ready by then. Good Luck. Dismissed!"

Standing up, the teams filled out of the briefing room and went off to pass the time by checking their gear, chatting, or whatever it is they did. Seeing that Specter was all together, O'Brien decided to head over with his team and introduce themselves. They saw them coming over and turned towards his team.

He stopped in front of them and gave them a small smile, "I'm Sergeant O'Brien of the 105 ODST Regiment. You'll be working with me and my team on this op."

"Sergeant Sky, C.O.* of Specter team. This is Dwain, Jessie, and Connor," he spoke as he nodded to each in turn.

O'Brien did the same to each of his team, "The Sangheili is Andra K'olam, the Unggoy with the red stripe on his left arm is Moncob, and the one with the blue stripe on his left is Concob, Moncob's twin brother, and our explosives expert."

The twins took interest into Concob and began asking questions as to what he used for his explosives. Concob explained that he was "the best demo-man in the galaxy." The twins and Concob began to talk about the types of explosives they had seen, used, or made. Moncob and went off with Dwain to begin their own conversation while Andra said he was going to check on Kelly. Seeing Sky's curious face, O'Brien explained how they met Kelly.

Eventually they began trading stories of past battles and friends they knew. This continued for several hours before it was close to the time of their departure.

**April 8, 2569: 0335 hours**

**Private First Class Andra K'olam: 105 ODST Regiment**

**Andross III: UNSC Barracks**

After he left the teams he began making his way to the barracks where the UNSC personnel would be housed for their tour on-world. Upon entering the building, he spotted Kelly sitting on the bottom bunk at the end of the hall on the left side. Andra walked up to her and sat down beside her. She was reading the UNSC's history on a data pad that had been given to here by Moncob. She turned to him and gave a smile. He gave a small smile in return.

"Hello."

"Hello. What are you reading," asked Andra, knowing full well what it was.

"The history of the UNSC," was her reply.

Andra asked if she liked history. When she answered yes, he got up and went digging around in his bag and brought out a data pad like Kelly's. She had a questioning look on her face. Andra explained that it had the entire history of the races of the UNSC and the Covenant up to the 'Great Schism' and then it just has the history of the races in the UNSC as individuals.

"What is the difference?"

"The difference is that that one talks about the UNSC as a whole. This one has the entire history of each individual race."

Kelly nodded in understanding and began to read again. She would occasionally ask Andra questions when she was confused on bits of information. She especially was confused on the reasons for the Human/Covenant War. The human side she understood perfectly. The Covenant side she didn't. Andra explained it as best he could and she kept nodding her head and taking in the information.

The time struck 0345 hours and Andra said he had to go to work. Kelly asked when he would be back and he said it would depend on how long it took him to do his job.

"I'll be back soon."

Kelly nodded and went back to reading the history data she had. Andra left the barracks and went to the armory to grab his equipment and get to the Pelicans. When the teams had assembled at the Pelicans, the time struck 0400 and they boarded to go unleash chaos on the enemy. This would be fun.

**Hey, it is brony757 here with another chapter! Sorry it is a little late, I had some issues but now it is up. There is a poll up on my profile for a crossover I may write. If you guys like how I write then vote. The details are in the update I posted before this chapter. And it is a BLIND POLL, meaning you won't see the results until it ends. Read and Review. - brony757**

**Information-**

**1. HVI- High Valued Individual- people of great importance: says it all in the name.**

**2. C.O.- the commanding officer/ leader of a unit.**


	8. News and Adoptions

**Hey all, brony757 here with another update! A shout out to krikanalo, thanks for all of your reviews. Enjoy!**

**May 13, 2569: 1100 hours**

**Sergeant O'Brien: 105 ODST Regiment**

**Andross III: UNSC Barracks**

The last few missions were tiring and he hated every single one. The intelligence they got was useful, but it was too much work. The only one enjoying the missions was Concob. He just loved to blow things to bits. When Specter team saw his handiwork, O'Brien couldn't stop laughing. They looked at Concob like he had lost his mind; he did say he designed the explosives after all, and the explosions were huge.

The campaign to retake Andross III had been going well. The Covenant were taking a real beating at the front lines and they were really feeling the pain that came with having their supply depots blown to pieces by Concob. Even if the guy was a maniac with explosives, he knew how to make sure the Covenant couldn't salvage _anything_.

Looking over at Andra's bunk, he saw Andra and Kelly together talking and laughing occasionally. The two had really bonded in a short amount of time. Today however was not one of O'Brien's favorites. He had bad news, real bad news. On his off time he had been digging around the records of refugees searching for Kelly's parents. He found them aright. They had died during the bombing of Kelly's home city, the city they first met in. He also looked for any family she had left. There was none. They all died from bombings, enemy fire, sickness, or fatal injuries.

He looked at the data pad he held with a solemn look on his face. Delivering _any_ death notice was the worst duty a soldier had to do. To see a family member or friend have a look of utter despair on their faces at the news was the absolute _worst_. He took a breath and walked over. Some of the other soldiers, both UNSC and Androssian, saw him walking with the unhappy look on his face. They followed with their eyes as he approached Andra's bunk.

Andra and Kelly both looked at O'Brien when he stopped in front of them. Kelly gave a greeting, but he didn't give one back. That gave and the look on O'Brien's face was the first sign that something was wrong. Kelly's smile soon faded as well. A few minutes gave the impression that something was _really _wrong to Andra and Kelly. O'Brien's face took on an even more grim appearance and he slowly handed the pad to Kelly.

"What's this," she asked with a note of curiosity and some dread. All O'Brien did was look down and shake his head. With that, Kelly looked at the pad's contents and she froze. Andra saw this and peeked over her shoulder to see. He saw the names of Kelly's family and also saw DECEASED by the names in bold red letters. He looked at O'Brien, who had his head up, then over to Kelly, a concerned look on his face.

She was crying silent tears, her bottom lip quivering. Andra took the pad from her grip and placed it on the bed beside him. When he did, Kelly latched onto him and silently sobbed into his off-duty shirt. Andra put his arms around her in a calming way. He kept whispering in her ears, telling her it will be alright. O'Brien kneeled down and put a hand on Kelly's shoulder. She looked at him, tears in her eyes and soaking her fur, and latched onto him. She stayed like that for nearly half an hour before she fell asleep.

O'Brien lifted her up and tucked her into Andra's bed. He and Andra both got up and walked out of the now empty barracks, save for a sleeping Androssian girl. They both went to mess and sat down at a table. Both stayed silent for several minutes before Andra spoke, "When did you find out?"

"Two days ago. I was trying to find the best way to tell her."

"And you decided to just place it all on a data pad?"

"It wasn't the best I know, but I could never tell someone through words. Every time I try, I can't get the words out."

Andra nodded in understanding. Then he asked what would happen to Kelly. O'Brien could only shrug, saying that she would most likely be put in an orphanage. They stayed silent for a while. Then Andra looked at O'Brien. He voiced an idea that he had. They discussed it for a while before going to sending request for the idea to the only ones who could authorize it. After receiving a reply two weeks days later, Andra filled out the paperwork and decided to tell Kelly the next day.

**May 27, 2569: 1800 hours**

**Private First Class Andra K'olam**

**Andross III: UNSC Barracks**

Andra was in a good mood today. With him was Empress Victoria, who had some spare time due to there being a lull in the fighting, and they were going towards the UNSC barracks at the south of the base. Andra had thanked the empress many times for approving of his plan and even authorizing it. The issues had all been worked out between her and Lasky.

Upon entering the barracks they spotted Kelly sitting on Andra's bunk with a photo in her hands. When they neared they saw it was a photo of her and her parents. They were all smiling and looked happy together. When she finally registered they were there, Kelly got up and bowed to Victoria in respect. Upon being told to rise, she looked at both with a curious look.

Andra sat Kelly down on the bed and sat down as well. Victoria then asked Kelly if she enjoyed Andra's company. She nodded yes. Andra handed Kelly the paper he had been carrying. She took and read it. Her face went from confusion to shock and then she looked at Andra. He only smiled, or smiled as best a Sangheili could. She then looked at the empress who had a smile of her own. Kelly then smiled and looked back at Andra. She hugged him letting the paper drop to the floor.

It was an adoption form.

**Hey all! I hope you enjoyed it. Read and review. If you have any questions, PM me and I will respond as quickly as I can. Till next time!**


	9. Operation: Sledgehammer: Preparation

**Hey all, brony757 here with chapter 8! As usual read and review. I am sorry for the late update. I have been getting ready for school to start again and I got a beta reader! I will update when I can. Also, anything you want to discuss PM me. To hornet07: thanks for spotting that. P.S. check your PMs. Enjoy!**

**June 4, 2569: 2000 hours**

**Sergeant O'Brien: 105 ODST Regiment**

**Andross III: UNSC/Androssian Staging Area Echo**

Excitement was visible in the staging area. The commanders had decided to finally go on the offensive. Their target was a major city, or what was left of it, on the west coast of the largest Androssian continent. The Covenant had established a major base there and it was their job to take it. Easier said than done. Even with the reduction in supplies available to the Covenant troops, they were still armed enough to put up a fight.

Due to the heavy resistance that is expected, Admiral Lasky sent down some of the recently deployed Mark II Powered Assault Armor. Originally, the designs had been lost during the battle of the research facility T12A on the planet of Algolis. The best scientific minds, including one Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey, rebuilt the entire suit from scratch to combat the new Covenant threat. With modern weapons and shielding, it was truly a weapon of war.

Along with the Mark II were the Mark IX Mantis units. Despite each being designed many decades apart, each has advantages and disadvantages. The Mark II is smaller and faster than the Mark IX, but the Mantis is easier to produce. The Mantis also has less firepower than the Mark II and lower speed capabilities, but it has better armor.

The Androssians were bringing their own "toys" to the party. They had several tank battalions and aircraft available along with several regiments on stand-by. The tanks reminded O'Brien of early 21st century tanks. They were blocky, had two treads, and a duel mounted main cannon with a machinegun on top. The aircraft they had were several gunships. The gunships were thruster based. They had three, two forward and one rear, and looked similar to the Pelican, only slimmer. Since they were lacking fighters, the UNSC would provide these.

He started to walk to the com-center so he could have a talk with his new goddaughter. When Andra asked him to be Kelly's godfather, he was ecstatic. It took his mind off of the war and the coming fight. When Kelly found out she looked excited as well. Upon entering the center, he went to an open station, put on the headset, and sent a signal to Kelly's room. She picked up and upon seeing O'Brien started to ask questions.

O'Brien had to wait several minutes before she calmed down enough for him to get a word in. He then started to answer her questions. Some he said he couldn't answer or he didn't know the answer. They talked for half an hour about what they had been doing since they last saw each other.

The battle was the next day and O'Brien needed to get to bed. He wished Kelly a good night and she did the same. After turning off the station he then started to head to the barracks for a good night's rest.

**June 5, 2569: 0500 hours**

**UNSC/Androssian Staging Area Echo**

**Communications Center**

_/From: Admiral Thomas Lasky/_

_/To: All Staging Areas/_

_/Decryption Protocol: Epsilon Two Theta/_

_/Commence Operation: Sledgehammer/_

_/Message Ends/_

The officer on duty notified his superior and sounded the alarm. The mission was beginning.

**Sergeant O'Brien POV**

A loud alarm was the sound O'Brien and the other personnel woke up to. Marines, ODSTs, and air force all rushed to get their gear. Everyone checked, rechecked, and checked again. This was the start of the retaking of Andross III.

O'Brien and his squad met up at a Pelican with Specter team and a unit of Marines. Once they all were strapped in, the hatch closed and a Marine Lieutenant stood up. He turned towards them and began the briefing.

"Alright ladies. Hope you had a good night's sleep, because today we are not doing any hit and runs. This is a full on assault on the former Androssian city of Toleck. This is the Androssian version of New York City. The Covies are dug in deep, so expect heavy resistance."

He paused for a few minutes to collect his thoughts and let the information sink in. A Marine asked why they didn't just bomb the city and flush them out.

"Scans by recon drones indicate that there are Androssian life signs still there, hence why we can't. Intel believes they are hiding due to them being several floors above or in the basements below the Covies. The priority is to take the city and evacuate any survivors we find. Good hunting Marines. Axios!"

"AXIOS," was the cry that answered his. Specter team had confusion written all over their faces. Seeing this, O'Brien explained that every fleet in the UNSC had its own war cry. The war cry of the Fifth Fleet was "Axios." He also explained the history behind the phrase.

It originated with the Roman Gnaeus Domitius Corbulo. He was ordered to commit suicide by his superiors and he screamed "Axios" as he did so. Axios means "I am worthy." Then there was an academy named after Corbulo and it took his cry as its motto. The academy was destroyed in 2526 by Covenant forces during the Human/Covenant War. Later, the fifth fleet, comprised of those who went to the New Corbulo Academy of Military Science and the original, made it their war cry.

Their faces changed from confusion to understanding. Sky and O'Brien started to talk. A half hour later, the pilot came on and alerted them that they were approaching their drop-off point. They released their harnesses and checked their weapons once more. The sound of explosions could be heard over the drone of the engines. A few hit close to the ship causing it to shake the occupants.

A red light came on letting the team know that they were almost there. The ship started to slow down. There was a slight shake of the ship touching down, the red light changed to green, and the ramp dropped. The Pilot screamed at them to get out. They didn't even hesitate.

They rushed out.

**Hey there folks! Hope you enjoyed and as usual please review. Please PM me if you all notice anything I got wrong. Have a good day.**

**Also, "Axios" means "worthy" in the literal translation. It implies "I am".**

**UNSC Database: Subject: Fleet War Cries**

**The war cry was adopted by the UNSC fleet during the first few months of the UNSC/Covenant War. Starting with a few units, it eventually spread to the fleets and each took on a war cry of their choice. The phrase "Axios" was taken on by the famous Fifth Fleet, A.K.A. "Infinity Fleet", under the command of Rear Admiral Thomas Lasky.**


	10. SOPA is comming back

NEW:Sigh this petition! .gov/petition/ stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


	11. Operation: Sledgehammer: Offensive pt 1

Hey** all! It is brony757 here with another chapter! Enjoy!**

**June 5, 2569: 0530 hours**

**Joint UNSC/Androssian Assault: Toleck City**

**Sergeant O'Brien: 105 ODST Regiment**

Upon rushing out of the Pelican, the sounds of combat could be heard in all its horror. The sounds of weapons fire, explosions, and the dying could be heard clearly all around. O'Brien dove behind a ruined wall with the others from the Pelican. Taking a quick look around, he saw that they were in the middle of a park, ruined buildings, vehicles, and bodies surrounding them.

He popped out of cover to take a shot at a Jirelhanae Minor, but had to duck down when a shot came close to his head. He steadied his breathing and got up again to shoot. Firing off the explosive-tipped projectiles, he collapsed the shields and punctured his armor. The Minor fell to the ground dead. Minors and Majors fell left and right in the ensuing firefight. A grenade was tossed in-between three Yanme'e and exploded before they could fly off.

The enemy squad was almost gone when an plasma round landed several feet away from them. Looking in the direction it came from, O'Brien saw an enemy Wraith approaching. The squad took cover behind anything they could. A Marine corporal radioed in for air support, only to shake his head, signaling that none was available.

"Fall back," someone shouted.

Using the cars and rubble for cover, they moved away from the wraith. They moved back nearly thirty feet when the wall ten feet ahead on their right exploded outward. A Scorpion MBT rolled out and stopped right in front of the Wraith, turned its turret, and fired a High Explosive round dead-center into it. The enemy tank exploded, killing any Covenant close by. The lieutenant told them to use the tank for cover while they moved.

They moved three blocks when the tank exploded from several Fuel Rod rounds hitting the tank. Three Marines were caught in the blast. They all dove for cover and started to return fire. The clatter of machine gun fire and plasma weapon discharges became deafening. O'Brien peeked out of cover and sent an APFSDS round at the Jirelhanae Major's head. The enemy's shield was severely weakened by the first round and he staggered back from the impact. The Major looked up just in time to have another round from O'Brien's rifle punch right through his brain. With their leader dead, the others became less organized and were dealt with easily.

They continued to move down the ruined streets for several hours with firefights with enemy units occasionally. They were getting close to the city center when a call from command came in. They wanted O'Brien's squad to break off and check out a sky scraper two blocks away for possible enemy troops. After acknowledging the orders, they moved to the target building. They arrived at a destroyed entrance to what used to be a hotel.

Andra was on point, his swords in hand, but turned off so their hum and glow wouldn't give them away. Next was O'Brien, followed by Concob, then Moncob. They scanned the room with their eyes, looking for any hostiles. Just because nothing wasn't showing on the trackers, doesn't mean they weren't there. After confirming no one was there, they moved to the stairs and proceeded up. O'Brien thought it best to switch to his M7 SMG for this as the sniper rifle would be useless in the corridors.

They checked each floor and stopped at the thirteenth floor. The door looked like it had been left open and there was a trail of blood drops going down the corridor. The squad all tensed up. With weapons raised, they went through. Their hearts were pounding in their chests and their hands gripped the weapons tightly. Following the trail, they came to a closed door. The only closed door, the rest being torn off or left open.

The motion trackers then started to show blips on them. Someone was in there. They stacked up* on the door. O'Brien first followed by Concob, then Moncob, and finally Andra. Andra activated his swords and Concob moved from behind O'Brien to the door. He placed a breaching charge on the door and then got back behind him.

O'Brien took one last look at his team to ensure they were ready. He then turned back to the door and muttered, "Do it."

The charge blew the door and left it in splinters. O'Brien rushed into the room and started looking for its occupants. He had just finished checking the right side and just turned left when he saw a brief glimpse of a chair slamming into his helmet out of the corner of his eye. He felt the impact _through_ his helmet and fell down in a daze. Looking up he saw an adult Androssian holding the remains of a chair above his head, preparing to slam it down on O'Brien. The chair started to come down when the Androssian was tackled by Andra. They wrestled around for a bit before the male was thrown into a wall by Andra. He saw that Moncob had his weapon trained on him just in case he tried to move.

A small blur then came out from behind O'Brien and ran to the male. They all swore they could hear the blur scream "daddy". Upon a second look, O'Brien got a good look them. The adult had fox-like traits, was wearing a blue and white striped, long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of old looking shoes. Within the protective embrace of his arms was another male Androssian, no more than ten years of age. He had fox-like features as well, an all black shirt, grey hoodie, jeans, and shoes.

O'Brien was about to speak when a sound was heard behind him. He whirled around and spotted two more Androssians, both female and with fox-like features like the other two. The adult was wearing a black sweater, blue pants, and a pair of black shoes. The final occupant was about eight years old. She had a pink shirt, a white skirt, white socks and white shoes on. All of them looked worse for wear, covered in grime and dirt.

Seeing they were unarmed, signaled for Moncob to lower his weapon. O'Brien then lowered his M7 and attached it to the magnetic plate on his thigh. He reached up for his helmet slowly so as not to startle them more. With a hiss, the helmet came off and O'Brien then attached it to his harness. He ran a hand through his hair to fix it. He hated the helmets for always messing up the hair. Looking back at the Androssians, he saw the shock and confusion on their faces.

Giving them a kind smile, he spoke, "Hello."

"Hi," said the little girl out of politeness.

"Who are you," asked the female adult, suspicion clear in her voice with a small hint of fear.

"I am Sergeant O'Brien of the United Nations Space Command. This is PFC Andra K'olam, Corporal Concob, and Private Moncob," he said while nodding to each in turn. "We were sent here as part of a major offensive to retake your home from the Covenant."

The adult male had a look of suspicion on his face along with the female. Seeing this O'Brien decided to explain how they are here and why they are fighting the Covenant. He ordered Andra to cloak and stand guard outside. O'Brien gave a brief history on the war and the last few months on Andross III. When their suspicious looks faded, he asked for their names. The adult male and female were Josh and Andrea Woodrow respectively. The kids were Cooper and Maddey. O'Brien mentioned that there was a blood trail outside and asked if anyone was hurt. They mentioned Cooper's twin brother, James.

O'Brien asked to be taken to him as he had medical experience. Andrea showed him James, sleeping on a bed in the next room. He was wearing brown shorts, sneakers, and a green shirt. The kid looked to be in bad shape. He had a gash on his left leg. It was bandaged, but poorly. The mother mentioned that she did it. He removed the bandage to get a look at how bad it was. The wound was deep and the biofoam would only temporarily help it. He needed medical attention and fast.

After O'Brien patched the kid up, James woke up and nearly panicked at seeing him. His mother managed to calm him down and explained who he was. While she was doing this, O'Brien was on the com-line calling for a med-evac to get them out of danger. The pilot he was speaking with said they would be there in ten minutes.

"How's the offensive going," he asked.

The pilot sighed before responding, "Not so well. The Jiralhanae may be low on supplies, but they are still putting up a fight. You need to get back into the fight. Orders from command are to meet up with Fourth Platoon and re-engage."

"I plan to, O'Brien out."

They walked back in and O'Brien called Andra in to brief them, "Alright. We have a med-evac on the way. We need to get to the roof. After we hand of the civvies, we meet up with Fourth Platoon and push forward. We clear?"

The squad nodded and readied themselves to head out again.

"Axios," said O'Brien.

"Axios," they responded.

With O'Brien on point, they poured into the corridor and went to the stairs. Checking that it was all clear, they all headed to the roof. As they went up, O'Brien stopped at the slightly open door. He heard a noise on the other side. Peeking through the crack, he started swearing a storm in his mind. There was a pack of Brutes _right_ in font of the LZ.

O'Brien contacted the Pelican, "We have a problem here. There is a pack of Jiralhanae in front of the LZ. Looks like they're waiting for a pick up. Can you provide support if we engage?"

"Yeah, I'm good on bullets and I have a few missiles left. I'll come in low and pop up right behind them after you get their attention."

"Copy, I'll signal when we have it. O'Brien out."

He signaled to the others to move away from the door quietly. They moved down one floor and went into an open room. After checking that it was clear, they settled down. O'Brien told them of the little snag in their evac plan.

"Moncob, you stay here with them. When the Pelican takes out the pack, I'll signal you to bring the civilians up. After they leave, we rappel down to the street below. The Fourth will be waiting there."

He nodded. Andra, Concob, and O'Brien got up and went back to the door. Andra opened it slowly and snuck behind a vent for cover. The Jiralhanae didn't deem to notice them just yet. Concob palmed one of his grenades and tossed it into the pack. It landed in between three of them. They all looked down and horror appeared on their faces. most dove away, the three closest didn't even get to move. The grenade detonated and burned right through the shields. The others turned to where it came from and spotted O'Brien's squad they all turned and started to shoot. With all their attention focused on O'Brien's team, they didn't even notice the Pelican until the chin-mounted chain gun started to tear them apart.

O'Brien signaled that it was safe. A few minutes later, Moncob came through with the family. When they saw the bodies, they looked like they would lose it right there. Turning away from the carnage, they entered the Pelican. As it took off, the little girl gave the team a final wave before they disappeared from view.

With the family out of the hot zone, the squad hooked up their rappelling lines and descended to the street below. They met up with the Fourth at the bottom and began to move to the font lines in the battle for the city. Some would strike up some conversations along the way, but when they arrived, the sight looked like it was hell on earth. There were bodies all over the streets and blood on the walls. Ruined tank chassis of both sides laying around. The UNSC and Covenant were using whatever they could to gain the advantage for their side. The Fourth and O'Brien's squad loaded their weapons with fresh magazines and charged into the fray.

The fight goes on.

**Stack Up: Means they line up behind the one in front in preparation to breach a room.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. The next part will be up so stay tooned. Also, due to school starting up again, updates will be unknown. I will do so when I can. Also, the poll on my profile ends on September 2nd 2013. Info for the vote is on the update on page 6. Bye!**


	12. Operation: Sledgehammer: Offensive pt 2

**Hey All! It is brony757 here with another chapter! OVER 2,000 VIEWS! Thank you all for reading it! I apologize for it being late, school had me preoccupied for a while. The Poll on my profile for the Mass Effect/Star Trek crossover is done and the results are yes, there will be a crossover after this. Another is up for if you want Star Trek species there. It is a simple yes or no, so VOTE! Also, I added a little bit more to Operation: Sledgehammer: Offensive Part 1. A reviewer said it ended too quickly and after looking it over, I saw he was right. I fixed that. Enjoy!**

**June 5, 2569: 0600 hours**

**Joint UNSC/Androssian Assault: Toleck City**

**Sergeant O'Brien: 105 ODST Regiment**

The shell of a Scorpion MBT flew over his head into a building an enemy squad was using as cover, leaving a gaping hole in its wake. The sounds of gunfire, grenade explosions, and dying screams could be heard all around. He smelt the fowl stench of the burning flesh from plasma burns, saw the dead lying there, sold eyes staring back. Shaking his head to clear these thoughts, O'Brien got up briefly and fired a burst at the Yanme'e drone up above. He ducked down again as two more took its place and shot their Needler Rifles at him. An Androssian soldier took cover next to him to escape the drones' fire.

Looking at the Androssian trooper, O'Brien said, "I'll draw their fire. You hit 'em then."

With a nod, the trooper readied himself. O'Brien moved several meters left, popped up, and started to shoot. The drones turned to him. Before they could even pull the triggers, the Androssian soldier fired his rifle at them, killing them both. O'Brien gave him a brief nod and moved to cover a little ways up.

The advance had once again been stalled by the Jiralhanae and the Yanme'e. The commander of the advance had asked for some support, but none had arrived yet. They had been at this for hours with no chance of pushing further in sight. The Covvies just didn't want to give up the city. He decided to switch to his sniper rifle and looked down the scope. A Jiralhanae major was in his sights when another shot came from the side and hit the Brute in the head. A cry then rang out that brought fear to the Covenant, hope to the UNSC, and some confusion to the Androssian forces.

"DEMONS!"

The UNSC troops knew then and there, their support had arrived. A team of SPARTAN supper soldiers leapt out of the alley and drew their swords. The swords the SPARTANS used were not made of steel or titanium. They were Sangheili made Energy Swords. Normally the Sangheili would be the only ones to wield these lovely weapons, but the SPARTANS had proved time and time again to be worthy of such weapons in the Sangheili's eyes. Some SPARTANS didn't carry their swords into battle, like Commander Palmer, but most did.

They charged forth into the Covenant ranks, weaving in and out, and started to cut, slice, and stab any in their way. With renewed vigor, the joint forces pushed against the Covenant lines in order to break through. It wasn't long before the Covenant were in full retreat. The Covenant had now been pushed back to the last area of the city still under their control.

They regrouped and reorganized their ranks for the final assault to take the city and capture a major staging area for attacks into Covenant held territory. O'Brien took a good look around at the troops that were there. They all looked worse for wear, an indication of how harsh the fighting had been. Seeing the commanders gathering around a holotable for the briefing on the final assault, he quickly joined them.

The colonel had just started when he arrived, "Fourth will advance up the middle with the Third-Armored and gunship support. Fifth and seventh will take left while Sixth and Ninth go right. The SPARTANS will be split between each section. Platoon one will be center, second goes right, and third left. Continue pushing until we have them out of the city where the fly-boys bomb 'em into oblivion. Any questions?"

Silence met his question. With one final nod to them, he dismissed them and they rejoined their respective units. A half-hour passed before the order to attack was given. Tanks and gunships surged forward, infantry alongside them, all rushing to meet the enemy once more. The Brutes didn't waste any time. When the first tank popped into their sights, they started to shoot. Soldiers who weren't close enough to the tanks were mowed down, their shields collapsing under the rain of bullets, plasma, and needles raining down on them.

The UNSC troops returned fire. Gunships began making passes over enemy lines and tanks launched shell after shell onto any Wraiths or other armored support in sight. O'Brien was crouched behind what used to be a ground vehicle, reloading his SMG with a fresh magazine. Popping out of cover, he fired a burst at a Brute that lost his shields. Looking right, he saw a small group of Jiralhanae behind some ruble from a destroyed building shooting at a wounded Sangheili. Pulling the pin off of one of his grenades, he threw it into the pack. The explosion drained their shields leaving them open to the hail of bullets from O'Brien and several other marines. He rushed over to the downed Sangheili and, with some difficulty, started to drag him behind the husk of a Scorpion MBT. Another Sangheili rushed over and helped O'Brien pull the downed soldier to the tank.

He yelled for a medic and one rushed over shortly after. With haste, he set to work. Leaving his fellow soldier in the care of the meice, he rushed back into the fight, firing rounds at the occasional enemy that popped up as he did.

They continued forward for several hours, the Covenant troops fighting viciously to keep that part of the city under their control. Reinforcements soon arrived in the shape of more gunships and a _Paris-Class_ frigate to provide fire support. With the arrival of the UNSC forces, the Brutes started to fall back, losing much of their remaining territory to the joint forces. O'Brien and the others stood and watched as the Covenant troops eventually ran from the city in droves.

With the city cleared of enemies, the Air Force Broadswords swooped in and unloaded bombs, missiles, and machine-gun rounds onto them. No survivors were found amongst the aftermath. With the city of Toleck secured, the joint UNSC/Androssian forces rested for the next battle in the fight to retake Andross III.

**I once again apologize for the delay in the posting of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Review please.**


	13. Discovery

**Hey all! I am sorry for not updating; I have been concentrating on another story of mine and I now have another idea bouncing around in my head. Take a look. Also, the Star Trek/Mass Effect crossover will be coming soon. Keep an eye out. Read and Review.**

**June 8, 2569: 1000 hours**

**UNSC Infinity: Bridge**

**Rear Admiral Thomas Lasky**

It has been five weeks since the first major step in retaking Andross III, five _long_ weeks. The Covenant was still putting up a fierce resistance despite numerous attacks that depleted their numbers and left supplies in ruins. He suspected that they had managed to gather the majority of their forces on-world before his fleet had arrived.

This was a major problem for Lasky. He and UNSC command had expected to retake the world within two months, but it was now looking like four now, perhaps more. The day before he had placed in a request for additional troops and supplies, something he wouldn't be getting anytime soon. A major advance was underway and because of it, most of the forces were tied up.

Groaning tiredly, he shook his head to clear the thoughts and focused on the current task. Leaning against the holotable, Lasky stared at the landscape it displayed. An Androssian recon team had gone silent several hours ago after reporting that they found a Covenant dig-team excavating something in the dirt. Lasky knew right away what it was, the only reason the Covenant invaded in the first place, Forerunner ruins.

Knowing just the potential technological gain could tip the balance in favor of the Covenant, or worse, he had Palmer dispatched an assault force to take the ruins and eliminate any resistance. He was now watching the battle via an aerial probe, watching as the two sides fought each other for control of the site.

Soldiers fell, bullets flew, plasma burned, and shields flared. The battle grew ever more intense and Lasky could only watch as it did. He looked away and let his mind wonder on what secrets the ruins contained: weapons, warships, armor, or better yet, sentinels. The automatic robots would be a boon to Lasky's troops and those of Andross. The machines wouldn't tire or require food or medicine. There would be drawbacks on the sentinels as they lacked the creativity or instincts of an organic.

In his mind, it was still worth it if they could gain more support without removing a unit from an area that needed them. His mind then wondered who Palmer had sent to secure the site in the first place. Deciding to settle his curiosity, he checked the unit I.D. signals. The assault force were all UNSC soldiers who knew exactly what was at stake having served on both Requium campaigns and in several major engagements over Forerunner artifacts. They were the 112 Armored Division, the 312 Marine Regiment, and the 105 ODST Regiment.

**Forerunner Ruins Dig-Site: 1000 hours**

**Sergeant O'Brien: 105 ODST Regiment**

He was having the worst day of his life. He and the other UNSC personnel were locked in a heated battle over ruins. Forerunner ruins. They came in just as planned, stealthed up to the edges of the site, and started to shoot anything that wasn't friendly. He just didn't understand where things had gone wrong. The Covenant were outnumbered, outgunned, and had no idea the UNSC force was right on top of them.

He simply marked it down as Covenant tenacity and popped back up. He aimed his sniper rifle from the fallen log he was behind and looked down his scope. He scanned the enemy combatants, looking for any who seemed to be giving the orders. _Got ya_, he thought as he zoomed in on a Brute Major.

He lined up the cross-hairs with the officer's head. He steadied his breathing, ignoring everything else. _All that matters is the target_ rang in his head as he put his finger on the trigger. Taking a deep breath and then slowly exhaling, he pulled the trigger.

The rifle's loud _crack_ echoed throughout the open are. O'Brien quickly lined up his second shot just as the first hit. The first round hit the major's shields dead on and dropped them. O'Brien pulled the trigger again and the second round burrowed through the Brute's skull splattering his _friends_ with his blood. O'Brien quickly turned the rifle, looking for another victim.

Before he could find another target, a call came through on the radio, _"Infinity Actual, this is Assault One. We are pinned down by enemy resistance and can't advance. Requesting fire mission on enemy positions ASAP,"_ shouted their commander, one captain Alyssa Grant.

"_Rodger that Assault One,"_ answered the _Infinity_'s communications officer. _"The frigate _UNSC Roman Legion_ is enroute to provide fire support. ETA is five minutes."_

"_Rodger that_ Infinity_, Assault One out._"

He focused once more on his task of giving sniper support and started to search. By the time the frigate arrived, O'Brien had hit another three targets before the mighty ship brought her guns out and pointed them right at the Covenant. Looking through his scope, he saw the fear on their faces as they started to flee for their lives.

They never got the chance. The guns fired into the enemy, throwing up rock, dust, and bodies as the shells hit. The echoes of the ship's weapons seemed to go on for hours as round after round found its mark on the enemy formation.

With its job completed, the _Legion_ rose back up to rejoin the fleet in orbit. They unit started looking through the wreckage, searching for survivors or equipment they could use.

_Just mopping up now_, thought O'Brien as he got up and started the long walk back toward hit unit.

**July 2, 2569: 1200 hours**

**Joint Androssian Command Center: **

**Admiral Thomas Lasky**

He was waiting in a briefing room for the leaders of the Androssian Empire, Empress Victoria and General Cardsworth. While he waited, he was reading a file on what the scientists had found so far in the complex. While not much time had been spent to study it in great detail, fantastic discoveries were made that gave Lasky a sense of joy. After nearly two months on the Androssian home world, they now had something that could tip the scales evermore into the hands of the UNSC and its new allies.

After a week of debate and taking precautions, they had finally opened the ruins and sent the scientists in after confirming the there was no flood, not even the tiniest spores. The scientists spent the entire month just trying to access the data and now are decoding it, thoroughly.

What they found was the proverbial mother load. The entire planet was like Requium and had so much more. It was a giant data storage center. The data found so far was only a fraction of what was deeper in the codes. Even that was enough to get eggheads giddy. The more he read, the more Lasky admired the Forerunners. The designs and technologies discovered so far would really bring a boon to the war effort and some could help return Andross to its former glory.

The downside was how long it would take to even BEGIN to implement the tech. The technology was obviously very advanced and Lasky was certain it would be a while before it was reverse engineered to help make the UNSC's war with the Covenant better.

At the thought of it, his mind drifted to its current state. The Covenant had begun to push back, and while they didn't have the numbers to deal much of an offensive, they still did some damage before being chased out again. Now they were being pushed deeper into their territory.

The victories weren't easy to obtain either. The UNSC was paying for it. They had lost a lot of people to the offensives, but were surely defeating the Covenant one planet at a time. Some of the Covenant had surrendered outright when the UNSC forces had arrived, something unexpected. The reason that they all gave was that the war was already over and that the others just hadn't admitted it yet.

In a way they were right. With the Covenant on the run and them starting to lose planet while the UNSC's main worlds weren't even touched had began to seed doubt into the enemy soldiers' minds. _I wonder how much longer this will last_, thought Lasky.

The doors opened, breaking him out of his thoughts. In walked the two people he was waiting for. The general was wearing his duty uniform while the empress was wearing a violet dress with a golden necklace and bracelets to complete it.

He took a breath and spoke.

**I once again apologize to the long wait for the chapters. Know that the book wasn't meant to last very long, 15 or so chapters. But fear not, this isn't the end. There will be sequels of other campaigns throughout this war, once the Andross III campaign is over. Hope you enjoyed it. Also look around for other stories I will be posting. Bye and Happy Halloween**


End file.
